paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill of Sale
This is the 10th and final song (excluding reprises) from Skye's Pokemon. After the events of the previous song, Skye and her new family decide to take a ride in a row boat fit for a family of 9. However, their joy is soon ruined when the Gogans come with a bill of sale that gives them rights to Skye. (Click here for the original version) Lyrics Gogans: We got a Bill of Sale right here Vivica: That says she belongs to us Rinty and Gram: We bought her fair and square last year And we own the little cuss Yipper: Look here Read the writing That gives us a legal claaaaim Gogans: We got a Bill of Sale right here Vivica: With dear little Skye's name Black Rainbow: I don't believe it! Vivica and Yipper: We got a Bill of Sale in paw And if you folks do not budge Rinty and Gram: We'll take you to the law And right in front of the judge Sweetheart: No sir! Gogans: That pup is our property Same as the family cow 'Cause we got a Bill of Sale right here And we're gonna take her now Sunshine Giggles: You can't have her Gogans: She's gotta do her chores Sunshine Giggles: You don't love her Gogans: Paint the barn and wash the door Sunshine Giggles: All you've done Up to now is break her heart Gogans: Shine shoes, turn screws Fix the broken fuse Sunshine Giggles: You'll abuse her Gogans: She's so good at feeding hogs Sunshine Giggles: And just use her Gogans: Pitching hat and chopping logs Minty: Look out Or I'll take you apart Gogans: We'd like to see you try it We got a Bill of Sale right here She's ours until she dies Blue Skies: Stay where you are Minty Grass: Just one more move Or you'll get it between the eyes (He points his horns at them) Moonlight Rose: You won't Make a slave of her Even if you connive Gogans: Yes we will 'Cause we got a Bill of Sale right here We got a Bill of Sale right here We got a Bill of Sale right here Right here (The Gogans climb into a rowboat and row towards them) (Oracion tosses the lobster traps in their rowboat overboard) (The family starts to row away from the Gogans) Sunshine Giggles: You can't have her Gram: She's gotta clean and sweep Sunshine Giggles: You don't love her Rinty: Feed the hens and comb the sheep Sunshine Giggles: All you've done up to now Is break her heart Yipper: Plant seeds, pull weeds Bow to all our needs Sunshine Giggles: You'll abuse her Vivica: Carry water from the well Sunshine Giggles: And just use her Vivica: Answer everytime we yell Minty: Watch out Or I'll take you apart Gogans: We'd like to see you try it We got a Bill of Sale right here That says she belongs to us Fight all you want Won't do no good To holler and fume and fuss Oracion: Leave town Keep on going Before I can count to five (The Gogans start to catch up) (Suddenly, something splashes in the water) (The family except Sunshine Giggles notices) (Skye know who it is) Skye: It's Majesty! (Majesty, still invisble, quickly swims over to the Gogans and uses her tails to smash the boat and fling them in the air and eventually fall into the water) Gram: We got a Bill of Sale right here Yipper: We got a Bill of Sale right here Rinty: We got a Bill of Sale right here-- Vivica: Right here-- Right heeeeeeere (A wave splashes over her) Category:Fanon Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:GL6's Songs